Midnight Musings
by Isisthatcan
Summary: A late night encounter makes Tommy think of someone he’s trying to forget.
1. Chapter 1

Midnight Musings

Disclaimer: I do not own PR, this is simply for my pleasure; if I owned them this probably would've actually happened… oh well I can wish.

Summary: A late night encounter makes Tommy think of someone he's trying to forget.

Author's note: I dedicate this to my Julifer, whom is my half-muse and I simply couldn't do without. You rock my socks honey and are my best beta ever! If you don't like the pairing please don't flame, just be mature and keep an open mind. This was suppose to be a oneshot (ahem, Julifer, feeding my plot bunnies!) but is now a two-parter as it ran away from me ever-so-slightly. I'll post the concluding part as soon as I can.

* * *

Tommy flipped his pen away from him as he slumped back in his chair. This essay was really starting to get to him. Every time he thought he had something to say he would write about a paragraph and then get stumped again. It wasn't that he didn't know what he was talking about, he could recite the ages and interlinked biological stages of the dinosaurs in his sleep, he just couldn't seem to write it down for this essay. Which only made up 20 of his marks, it wasn't like it was important or anything.

Sighing he leant back over his chair, tipping his head back and squeezing his eyes shut. He just couldn't think, that was all; no concentration. He'd be better off trying again in the morning, after a good night's sleep and some coffee. Deciding this was the best option he packed away his things and started to head out the library. As he walked swiftly away from the table, and his nagging thoughts that he really should just get the work done and stop making excuses – he didn't need another late mark that was for sure – he bumped into someone, sending their books and papers flying over the floor.

"I'm sorry." Tommy said as he automatically bent down to help pick up the mess he'd caused.

"No, it was my fault," replied a guy who was about three years younger than Tommy, who looked oddly out of place and nervous in the big library. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

Tommy chuckled "You're a first year aren't you?"

"Was I that obvious?" the guy replied.

"No, but you might want to avoid bumping into people. It helps, trust me."

"Okay." The guy grinned as he rearranged his dropped work.

Tommy grinned as well as he looked down at what he was picking up. The guy must've been an art student as he had newspaper and magazine clippings galore, some cut out from their pages and some with their articles still attached. As he sifted through them, trying to pick them up in neat piles, one picture with its article caught his eye.

"_Australian Beauty picks up Lead_." Was the headline and Tommy's heart stopped when he recognized the woman in the photograph beside it. Katherine Hillard had – if it was possible – become even more beautiful than the last time he saw her. But since that had been almost four years ago it didn't surprise him that she still looked amazing.

Tommy hadn't realized he'd been staring at the photo until the guy spoke up from next to him.

"Yeah she's a real eye-catcher isn't she?"

"Hm – what?"

"The girl in the photo," the guy said casually and Tommy felt a flash of anger at the fact that he didn't even know her name "She's one hell of a woman, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah." Tommy said non-commitedly, his feelings of dislike towards the guy intensifying.

"I'm doing this piece on modern day traditions," he continued "And these people are all professional athletes or dancers who are bringing old-fashioned traditional sports back into the modern era; her especially. She's to be the star of the new Beauty and the Beast ballet stage show in London and you have no idea how much interest there's been in it since they signed her up. It's incredible really, last year they had to cancel it because there wasn't enough interest and they had some really big ballet names in it, and now, because of one girl, it's the biggest thing anyone can talk about."

"You seem to know a lot about it." Tommy said as he stood, still keeping the picture of Kat in his hand.

"Well, when I found that picture it kinda hooked me," the guy said sheepishly as he also stood. "I was just, intrigued is the best word I guess. I wanted to know more about her so I read up on her online. She's an Australian by birth, but has lived here in the States for a bit, and now resides in London where she's just graduated from the Royal Academy of Dance. Quite a feat considering it normally takes five years and she's done it in about three and a half. All the critics absolutely love her, saying she's some sort of ballet prodigy, the best of her generation. They say you can't watch her dancing without taking your eyes off of her."

"No, you never could." Tommy said softly staring intently at the picture where Kat was half-smiling and poised to do a pirouette.

The guy didn't seem to hear Tommy and just kept rambling on "They had quite a time auditioning for the role of Beast, I can tell you. Normally it's a hated role because of the costume you have to wear whilst dancing but nobody seemed to mind this year. And looking at her, can you blame them?"

Tommy thrust the piece of paper back to the guy and started walking off slowly, saying "I guess not." Over his shoulder as he went, and trying desperately not to think of all the guys that would be throwing themselves at Kat. It made him want to hit something.

"Thanks for the help." The guy called as he walked off in the opposite direction from Tommy.

Taking deep breaths and unballing his fists, Tommy walked quickly outside, glad for the distraction when the harsh night wind whipped him in the face. It was already dark and cold so Tommy knew it must be at least ten o'clock so his plan of getting a long, good night's sleep was out the window. He had to be up at five to get to the dig site for six. Anton Mercer had taken a chance with him by hiring an undergraduate and Tommy didn't want to disappoint him. He wasn't going to be late for this.

Walking along the path to his dorms a vibration suddenly hit the pocket of his jeans, where his phone was on silent due to his hours in the library. Tommy really didn't want to talk to anybody right now so he hoped it was just a text, but when the phone kept vibrating he groaned and dug it out of his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hey man!" a very loud voice yelled into Tommy's ear "Where 'bouts are you?"

"Walking back to the dorm, why?"

"Me and a couple of others are heading out to the town so you'll be just in time to join us if you want." Said the loud voice of Tommy's roommate, Larry "Interested?"

"No man, I can't. I've got to be up early for the dig tomorrow. Sorry."

"No probs, no probs!" called Larry's over energetic voice "Next time then huh? I'll wake you up when I get in, that way you won't be late, okay?"

Tommy laughed at that "See you in the morning then."

"Bye party pooper."

Tommy laughed again as he shut off his phone. Larry was a good guy, loud and over-endearing but always with his heart in the right place. It reminded Tommy of Rocky, sometimes a little too much. But he did know how to throw one hell of a party.

Tommy turned off of the main path and onto the smaller one that led to his dorm building and sighed as his thoughts returned to Katherine. He hadn't seen her in practically four years, since she'd left for London. They'd tried to keep in touch but Tommy was so forgetful and her timetable was so hectic that even now they only managed birthday and Christmas cards with a rough 'round-up' of what they'd been doing recently. Tommy hated that he wasn't close to her anymore; she had been one of his closest and dearest friends. As well as something a hell of a lot more when he'd finally gotten his act together and seen how truly amazing she was. A long distance relationship between them just wouldn't have worked however, and they had both known that. And her not going was out of the question, it was something she had dreamed about since when was a little girl, she had worked so hard for it. But that didn't mean Tommy didn't regret her going, or rather regretted not going with her.

He pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the outer door to his dorm building, mentally telling himself not to go down that road again. It wasn't that he was unhappy here, he loved what he was learning about, had great friends and brilliant life opportunities, such as the dig job. He just felt like his life wasn't complete, and the last time he'd felt like that, like he had everything he ever wanted or needed, was when he was with her. It wasn't even when he was a ranger, but the few months afterwards that Tommy had spent with her, Adam and Tanya before they all went their separate ways; although it was only Kat who was really going anywhere. Adam had gone to work part-time at the stunt show whilst attending Angel Grove University. Tanya had gotten a music apprenticeship at a small but popular radio station just outside of Stone Canyon. Tommy had been encouraged by his uncle to keep up his racing but even then he'd known it was just a phase, a phase and the reason he'd used as an excuse to not follow Kat to London.

Mounting the stairs to his first storey dorm room he still couldn't remember why he'd thought that a chance at professional racing, which although he'd loved, hadn't appealed to him as a life-long career, had stopped him from going to London and pursuing the one thing that made his life truly happy. His mind just couldn't seem to form an answer to that.

Sighing as he opened the door to what he now called home, he tried to shut his mind down. To stop the inevitable landslide of memories and emotions that were about to assault him, even though he knew it was useless. Dropping his bag over the couch and onto the floor (if he put it on there one of his roommate's friends would end up sleeping – or worse – on it), he headed to the fridge and the hopeful oblivion that the helpful beer he pulled from it would offer him. Tommy hardly ever drank himself into a wasted stupor but if he didn't tonight he'd end up getting terribly self-depressed and that wasn't an appealing option.

Tommy had an unfortunate habit in falling for women hard, and then finding it even harder to get over them. It had taken him the better part of a year to get over Kim and he was still trying to get over Kat now. Although strangely enough they seemed to be the only ones it applied to, as all the other women he'd dated hadn't managed to get past the third date. Not that he'd dated tons of women, but enough for him to know that he'd only ever been in love with two. He always tried to convince himself that they were his past, that they'd helped him grow and were part of who he was today but were nothing more. Needless to say, he always failed.

Kim was now one of his dearest and closest friends, who he talked to at least once a week and who was his expert on all things girls and dating. Some might find that weird, that two ex's helped each other with their new love lives, but it just fit with them. After they had sorted everything out between them, the letter was chief amongst that but there were other things, their friendship had truly begun. The others had found it a little strange at first but realized very quickly that it was just natural for all of them. The group had stayed in touch – and close - through all the years, with the only exception being Kat as her hectic schedule didn't really let her do anything. Aisha sent emails from Africa and came to visit for special occasions, and Billy had returned from Aquitar nearly two years ago, saying that he missed Earth, and them, too much. Tommy and the others had always suspected that a nasty breakup might have also been the reason but so far the resident genius wasn't saying anything. And since he was living with Kim if he had said anything they all would've known in a very short space of time.

Tossing back half the bottle in a few gulps Tommy wondered if Billy had this problem as well. Of not being able to forget and move on, but not being able to do anything about it either. A part of Tommy scoffed at the last part of his thoughts, as all he had to do was hop on a plane and cross the Atlantic whereas Billy couldn't exactly book a ticket over the internet to cross the galaxy. Downing the rest of the bottle, Tommy once again found himself thinking whether he'd actually be able to ever do it. He'd thought a thousand times of just getting on a plane and going to see her, to just turn up, surprise her. But there were so many things that kept him from doing it. At first it had been that he didn't want to let his uncle down. Then when he'd quit racing it was because he was getting ready to start university; then because he didn't want to leave in the middle of the school year. And then all of a sudden, two years had passed and he couldn't just turn up out of the blue. Kim had said he'd been avoiding the issue, that he'd been making excuses so he could run away and hide from his feelings. He'd told her that she'd been watching too many soaps and gossiping too much with her celebrity friends, but he hadn't answered her really and he knew now that that was because he knew she was telling the truth. He'd been running, and now he couldn't sop; he just had to live with his regret.

Getting another beer, Tommy again downed half of it straight away. Why the hell had one picture affected him so much? He was stronger than this. He didn't feel sorry for himself or mope around, he lived his life It was the duty he had after giving up the power, to go out and live a different kind of adventure. And here he was shirking, by not confronting what he was really feeling, by not doing anything about it. Swallowing the rest of his beer, he dropped the bottle into the bin and headed for his bedside cabinet, where there was a locked box full of memories. If someone did happen to unlock it, all they'd immediately find would be pictures and other mementos such as letters and cinema ticket studs. But if they looked closer they might find the hidden compartment where there were pictures of a younger Tommy in a power ranger suit, with an assortment of companions, all also wearing colored superhero suits. This box was Tommy's sanctuary when things got too tough and he had nobody he could contact. It was his own personal security, it showed him how he'd become the man he was, how his friends would always be there for him. And how much he loved Katherine Hillard.

Pulling out the black box, he unlocked it using the key that was attached to his wallet, before propping it open on his bed. The top layer had pictures of them from civilian events. Where they'd been just normal teens. He searched through the pile before finding the particular ones he was unconsciously looking for. There were roughly ten of them, held together by a paper clip. It was of Kat's goodbye meal, which everyone had attended. The whole group had tried to make the evening as special as possible, and the night had ended very specially for Tommy. The pictures were of the group as a whole, and then smaller group shots; the girls, the boys, the different teams, the couples. Grinning Tommy raised a particular favorite of his, it was of him, Kat, Adam and Tanya. The picture had been taken by Trini who had turned out to have quite a knack for photography. Adam was sitting on a chair, smiling upwards at Tanya as she stood over him, her arms wrapped around his neck whilst Tommy sat next to his friend, his arms wrapped around Kat who he'd just pulled into his lap. Both of the girls were laughing and Tommy and Adam were sporting some of the biggest smiles they'd ever had in their lives. Picking up the next picture he smiled sadly at what he'd had. It was a close up of him and Kat in that position, again taken by Trini. He was grinning his head off, with his lips milimetres away from Kat's bare neck as she had tipped her head away from him at his previous comment. Her hair was spilling off to one side and she was smiling shyly, her eyes locked with his. Tommy didn't know what he'd give to be back in that moment, to have Kat in his arms and their whole lives ahead of them, together. To be able to show her how much he loved her again, to feel her against him like he did in his dreams…

Shaking his head, Tommy dumped the pictures back in the box and slammed the lid shut. He didn't know why he kept doing this to himself, why he thought he could change his life by going over the past; that his memories would somehow make his dreams come to life.

Putting the box carefully back into his cupboard, Tommy then kicked off his shoes and lay back on his bed, knowing that his dreams would once again comprise of just one person. If his real life didn't suck so much he might have truly enjoyed them. Instead they just made him realize what he was missing out on, and how much he desperately wanted it. _So go to London, see her_, a voice in the back of his head said, daring to give him hope that one day he might actually do it. But he wouldn't. It wasn't that he lacked courage, he just didn't want to have to see her with somebody else, knowing that he'd missed his chance; knowing that she could've been his – and only his - forever. No, it was better this way; they both had lives to lead. He wasn't going to go to London and that was final.

The next thing Tommy knew he was being shook awake by his roommate, who hardly looked worse for wear even though he'd been out drinking all night.

Not registering the mumbles that Larry seemed to think constituted speech Tommy got up and pushed his friend towards the door, which in about thirty seconds he'd be running through in the direction of the toilet. It was a routine they'd gotten into and it suited them both (if Larry didn't get a head start he never made it to the bathroom and would spend all day with a hangover cleaning up what he'd brought up in the hallways) but this time Tommy had to actually get up, instead of just climbing back into bed. But he was determined not to be late for Anton so up he got. This was his chance at getting the career he'd been working towards and he wasn't about to mess that up.

It was also another step in the direction away from Kat. His dreams had consisted of memories and fantasies of her last night and it just depressed Tommy thinking about it so he pushed all thoughts connected to her to the back of his mind. This was his new life now and he was going to make it work and not get any more regrets, starting with not being late…

Little did Tommy know the events that were about to happen were all conspiring against him.

Tell me what you think? Go on, review!


	2. Chapter 2

Midnight Musings

Disclaimer: I do not own PR, this is simply for my pleasure; if I owned them this probably would've actually happened… oh well I can wish.

Summary: A late night encounter makes Tommy think of someone he's trying to forget.

Author's note: I dedicate this to my Julifer, whom is my half-muse and I simply couldn't do without. You rock my socks honey and are my best beta ever! If you don't like the pairing please don't flame, just be mature and keep an open mind…

I know I said originally this was going to be a two-parter but it's got away from me slightly so will now have three chapters (I hope).

Tommy grinned at Jake as they lifted the digging materials up into the back of a pick-up truck. The archaeologist was still adamant as ever that he'd uncovered some new dinosaur bone and not, as Tommy had identified it, a bear bone only about 200 or so years old. He was treating it as some sacred artifact and wouldn't let anybody touch it, several of the others had tried to sneak it away from him but Jake was quite attached to it.

"Are you ever going to let that thing out of your sight?" Peyton, another archaeologist, asked.

"A treasure like this?" Jake asked, mock horrified that she had to ask "Never. I shall treasure it always."

"I'm sure your wife will be pleased to have that on your mantle piece." Anton said as he walked over to join the small group.

"She shall love it as much as I do." Jake declared.

Tommy and Peyton shared a look and both turned away to hide their laughter. Anton managed to keep a straight face but his eyes twinkled with laughter as well.

Tommy had loved working with all these people, they were an incredible team and he had learnt more from then than any textbook or interactive tutorial could ever teach him. Anton had even hinted that he'd have a chance at a permanent position if he wanted one, which was more than Tommy could have ever hoped for. And he couldn't deny himself that if he was offered a position tomorrow he'd take it without a second's thought. This was what his life was now and he couldn't be happier about it.

As the others walked back to the designated HQ (which was really the biggest tent) Tommy lapsed behind, thinking back to last night. It was funny how much things changed in such a small amount of time. He hadn't thought of last night since he'd arrived at the dig. But now that he was thinking of future prospects, it just served to remind him that Kat wasn't going to be in it. Shaking himself Tommy mentally told himself to let it go; he'd spent enough time last night moping around his past, today was time to focus on the future. And these were exactly the type of people, if not the actual people, he wanted to spend it with.

"Are you still with us Tommy?" Jake's buoyant voice rang out from in front of him and Tommy had to double the length of his stride to catch up with the others.

"What were you doing back there?" Peyton asked as he rejoined then at the flap of the tent.

"Sorry, I just spaced out. Too much studying last night I suppose." Tommy tried for a sheepish grin.

"Well come in here and we can discuss some further 'studying' that you can do with us." Anton said, trying to keep a smile off his face but the corners of his mouth were turning upward.

"Further studying?" Tommy repeated, trying not to get his hopes up to high but failing quite miserably as he felt the excitement seeping into him.

"Yes," Anton replied, walking to stand behind a sagged table loaded with too many books, maps and random bits of paper "As you know, every year there is an archaeological conference held for a particular subject of the profession, this year the subject is on paleontology. A subject very dear to all our hearts." Anton paused while the gathered group chuckled quietly, and then he continued "So I have managed to get us all a group entrance to the conference, full pass rights to all the exhibitions, debates and speeches. As well as giving our own key note speech on the new analysis of identifying the right prehistoric era of bones discovered on dig sites. A very important privilege that may just get us onto the international scene, if not at least an increased and elevated profile in the States. I know before I have said that the dig is the only important thing, which it is, but this opportunity is one that is too great to pass up. Therefore I am sending a group of you to give the presentation and review the other ones being given." Anton paused briefly and he turned to face Tommy, a small smile now playing on his lips "And I think our latest addition to the team should be a definite to go."

Tommy couldn't help but grin as everyone in the tent looked at him expectantly.

"So what do you think newbie?" Jake said "Gonna come with us? Have some fun whilst we tell other people how to do their jobs better?"

"I was sold on the paleontology quip." Tommy joked.

Anton smiled "The details are that you will leave in two weeks for a four day stay in London. I'll speak to your tutor at the university and make sure that you're let off studies as this will be an educational trip. You'll be paid as a full member of the team and have the credentials of such, so you will also be taking part in giving the presentation. I'm sure you will do just as well giving presentations as you do on the dig, and that you enjoy yourself as much. It is my pleasure to welcome you properly aboard the team."

Tommy hadn't heard a single world past London.

Somehow the world was conspiring against him, that was the only real thought that had been running through Tommy's head over the last thirteen days. Now it was the night before his flight to London and Tommy was packing his bag, trying not tot think of how in twenty-four hours he would be in the same city as Katherine Hillard. And after all his years of telling himself that there would be no point in going to see her because she lived so far away, he was being made to go to the very place where she was.

So right now his head was just telling him that it wasn't fair, and that he hadn't done anything to deserve this. Yet a small part of him – his heart perhaps? – couldn't help but hope; hope that maybe he would bump into her, that just maybe they'd be able to sort out everything that was left between them. But as much as he hoped that he also knew how unrealistic it was. He was there for four days, and she was definitely going to be busy with her show.

Sighing, Tommy chucked the last items he'd need into his bag and zipped it up. He couldn't believe that Anton had chose him for this, that the others had been so impressed by him and his work that they'd just accepted him onto the team at the end of one day; he had definitely used up all his luck with that. Which was probably why the conference which could make or break his career just had to be held in London, of all places. Sometimes life really just wasn't fair.

Moving his bag to the door and double-checking his food package was still in the kitchen area (leaving food on its own in his apartment was basically just giving it away), he headed to his bed. He was physically and materially ready for the coming trip, but no way was he ready mentally. Even the thought of bumping into Kat again was making him nervous, let alone if it actually happened. He'd just have to stay in his hotel room whilst they were there, feigning travel sickness or doubt about the presentation if any of the others asked.

Tommy Oliver knew that for the first time in his life he was giving into his fears, letting them control him. But for this once, he thought he was at least justified. As he closed his eyes his mind drifted to the real problems that he was afraid to face: that she wouldn't remember him, that she wouldn't regard him as her friend, that she was with someone else…

The next thing he knew was that Larry was shaking him awake and mumbling something about him needing a proper alarm and that he wouldn't be doing it for the rest of his life. Tommy groggily got up and grinned at his friend's grumbles, before remembering what was going to happen today, about where he was going. Getting up he headed for the bathroom, already completely nervous about the trip, but not for the reasons that his colleagues would no doubt be teasing him about.

Somehow, and without Tommy's knowledge, fourteen hours had passed and he was following Jake out of a taxi to go and check in to their hotel. Anton had gone all out for them, putting them up in one of London's top five-star hotels. Looking up at the towering building, all lit up as the evening dark began to settle in, Tommy couldn't quite believe his luck. Although he was worried more than ever about any small chance of seeing Kat again, he was also on a kind of high, excited about the new opportunities that was coming his way. This was the start of his career, and it was turning out to be a brilliant one.

Jake clapped Tommy on the back as a valet collected their bags from a taxi "Amazing, isn't it?" he grinned "Well for the next few days revel in it my friend. We usually don't get this lucky."

"Oh, I'm definitely going to be reveling in it." Tommy replied.

"Yeah, but we can also have some fun," Jake said slowly "'Cos Anton is picking up the bill for everything so that means…"

"Room service." Tommy grinned.

"And mini-bar." Peyton added as she walked over to join them "You boys coming?"

"Nah, we're just gonna hang out here for awhile. Y'know, watch the street life." Jake replied sarcastically.

Tommy chuckled as Peyton rolled her eyes and followed the woman inside. The hotel had huge marble archways with ornamental lamps lighting them up as they walked up to the welcoming desk. Pictures were hung everywhere they could be without making the place look crowded and valets and bell boys were walking purposely through the huge doors that ran either side of the giant oak desk. Tommy stood back behind Peyton as she told the employee sitting behind the desk who they were, and what rooms were reserved for them. A few minutes later they were headed upstairs to the fourth floor, with room keys and documents in hand.

Pointed towards his room by Jake, Tommy opened his door and almost dropped his bags at the sight that greeted him. The biggest bed he'd ever seen was the central focus of the room, with a flatscreen television opposite it. Walking into the room properly he shut the door and threw his bag onto his bed, his feelings of doubt and worry vanishing as he looked around, to be replaced with awe.

A knock on the door interrupted Tommy's forage of his room and he went to open it to be greeted by a manically grinning Jake.

"You coming out with us? There's a trendy new club that opened up last month and Peyton wants to go check it out."

"Peyton does?" Tommy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, I do. But she is coming and so is everyone else. You in?"

Tommy thought back to his plan of just staying at the conference and the hotel and then looked at Jake's face. He didn't want to let his new friends down, and really what were the chances of Kat also being at this club? If he remembered correctly she was doing a show at the moment so shouldn't be allowed out. Grinning at Jake he grabbed his room key and his wallet and headed out the door.

The club was a fifteen minute walk away and Tommy could hear the music as he rounded the corner. There were brightly colored strobe lights around the entrance and a huge neon sign that read 'Spritzers'.

"Spritzers?" Tommy asked as Peyton pulled a face.

"Hey what can I say? It's a trendy new club!" Jake replied.

"And we're a bunch or archaeologists." Peyton deadpanned.

Tommy laughed at that and then followed Jake as they went to join the queue for entrance. They only had to wait for about twenty minutes before they got in, although it didn't seem that long as Jake and Peyton were keeping everyone laughing by their argument of 'typical' versus 'trendy' archaeologists. Once inside they somehow managed to find a booth and dumped all their bags and coats. Jake took drink orders and disappeared off to find the bar.

Peyton sat down and firmly crossed her arms over her chest, watching everybody near them disdainfully. Tommy laughed at her expression and sat down beside her.

"Not a fan of clubs?" he shouted.

Peyton smiled slightly and yelled back "Not until I've had a couple of drinks!"

Jake turned up a couple of minutes later, eight assorted drinks balanced precariously in his arms. Tommy jumped up and managed to just catch two that he almost dropped, earning him a cheer from their little group. Peyton just shook her head and downed her drink in one, whilst everyone else toasted Anton.

Tommy frowned at this but Jake just shook his head and leant over to holler in his ear "She does this every time man, don't worry about it. It's her way of socializing!"

Chuckling, Tommy shook his head but didn't stop watching Peyton out of the corner of his eye. True, Jake had known her longer, so would know if something was up with her but Tommy was still a little concerned. And if he spent the whole night keeping a watch on Peyton it would mean his heart rate wouldn't go up at the sight of blonde hair.

The chances of actually meeting Kat here were ridiculous, but now that he was here Tommy couldn't deny he wanted the possibility of at least seeing her. Not meeting her, that would be too much for him, but seeing her, in the flesh, would be good. If only to give him a present day image to have in his dreams, instead of memories that caused more heartache…

For the rest of the night Tommy just drowned drinks and talked conference details with Peyton. Jake joined them occasionally but had to leave again after a few minutes as he was there 'to have fun, not talk shop', as he'd put it. At about midnight the others returned from the dance floor and starting hinting that in under eight hours they had to be wide awake, paying attention and taking notes up to Anton's standards at the conference. Everyone groaned at that but agreed it was time to hit the sack, especially since the jet-lag was beginning to hit them. Or was it the alcohol? Tommy wasn't sure. He just knew that he was starting to feel slightly groggy.

Jake slung an arm around Peyton and helped her walk, whilst Tommy followed behind them. The cold night air was refreshing as they stepped outside; the club having had a feeling of compressed heat and no space. The streets were actually more crowded now then they had been before, with groups of people obviously leaving one club and heading for another. Somehow their group managed to stay together, with Jake in the lead. Tommy was trailing behind him and Peyton, humming to himself and trying to walk in a straight line when he suddenly felt anxious.

It wasn't a normal anxiety though, it was the gut reflex that he had during his ranger years. The one that warned him that something significant was about to happen. But because Tommy was slightly drunk, he didn't give it the due attention it deserved. Therefore he wasn't prepared for the person who bumped into him, let alone who the person actually was.

"Damn, I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Tommy asked as he tried to steady the woman he'd almost knocked flying. Her head was down, blonde hair falling in front of her face, as she looked at her right leg, steadying herself by balancing her weight on top of Tommy's outstretched arm. She replied something but because her head was down Tommy couldn't make out the words – or the accent that accompanied them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that." Tommy said lamely.

"I said, don't worry, I'm fine." A familiar voice replied as the blonde lifted her head.

Tommy's eyes widened as they were met by familiar blue ones; shock registering in both.

"Tommy?" Kat said slowly, and then she smiled and threw herself into his arms, making his ribs creak from the tightness of her hug. "I can't believe this!"

"Neither can i." Tommy replied, still a little dazed.

"Well, this is great. What are you doing in London? When did you get here?" Kat asked breathlessly as she stepped back from Tommy.

"I got here a couple of hours ago. Some colleagues and me are giving a presentation at an archaeology conference."

"Archaeology? Wow that must be interesting."

"It interests me. Although it is a bit different to race car driving."

Kat laughed at that "I guess we need a bit of a catch up then."

Tommy grinned at that but didn't know what to say; he truly regretted not keeping in touch with her.

Kat however seemed to have had an idea, as her face had lit up and she was now smiling at him innocently, which meant she was planning something.

"What are you doing now?" she asked softly, almost slyly.

"Heading back to my hotel. Why?"

"Do you want to do me a favor?"

"Depends what it is." Tommy replied grinning, his thoughts torn in two; reminiscing about missing this friendly banter and stopping his mind from thinking of what 'favors' he wouldn't mind doing for Kat.

"Come back to mine instead," she said simply "Some friends – well, acquaintances really – want to go to some club, but I really don't want to. So you could come round my flat and we could catch up, if you've got the time of course."

Tommy's grin widened and he turned around to tell the others, only to be greeted by stranger's faces "Well the others have obviously gone on without me, and as long as I turn up in the morning I don't think they'll mind what I do with my time so yeah, you're on."

"Great. Just wait here a sec, ok?" And Kat practically skipped off to a group of people who were wiaiting at the end of the road, a few meters away. She motioned back to Tommy and smiled patiently at the people, shaking her head at several of their gestures. Tommy couldn't quite work out what was being said but after a few minutes Kat began to back away and everyone was smiling again.

"Everything ok?" Tommy asked as she rejoined him.

"It's fine, they just don't want their star dancer to be running off with anybody they don't know. Something could happen to me and therefore the show would be ruined," she sighed "They have no faith in me."

Tommy reached over and grabbed Kat's hand, squeezing it gently "You ok with that?"

Kat just shook her head "It's part of the business, I'm use to it."

"You didn't answer my question." Tommy said gently "That doesn't mean you're ok with it."

"Sneaky Mr. Oliver," Kat replied "But let's catch up first before we start psychoanalyzing each other, deal?"

Tommy nodded and couldn't help but smile in response to hers, their hands still linked and swaying gently as they walked.

Three quarters of an hour later Tommy had drunk half a bottle of wine and retold his life story of what he'd been doing over the past couple of years. Kat in her part had done the same and drunk just as much wine, although it seemed to be having a greater effect on her than him, even though he'd already been drunk to begin with and she hadn't.

"You know Hillard, I don't remember you being such a lightweight." He commented as she had collapsed into a fit of giggles after he had mispronounced the word 'pterodactyl', which wasn't even funny.

"I'm not a light weight!" she gasped.

"Oh no?" Tommy replied, starting to tickle her.

"No! Now stop it and I'll explain! Stop it!" she squealed.

Tommy withdrew but stayed close enough that he'd be able to start again without her escaping.

"You'd find yourself a lightweight too if you hadn't had alcohol in about four months and lived on like a salad a day." She said, nodding her head emphatically.

"Is that what you have to go through to be a successful dancer these days?"

"It 'tis if you're in a-a show, yes."

"So how come you're drinking tonight?"

"Special excep-chon-tion."

Tommy laughed at her and Kat swiped at him playfully "Don't you laugh at me Oliver!"

Tommy shook his head and sighed sadly, seeing the time. "Alright I won't but only 'cos I have to go. I'm giving a speech in five hours and if having jet lag is not going to be bad enough, I'm also going to have one heck of a hangover."

"Shouldn't drink so much then should you?" Kat teased, getting to her feet easily. For all her slurring and giddiness she didn't look a bit drunk, her eyes were normal and clear, and she was standing normally and perfectly balanced. Tommy however, needed a little help getting off up the couch.

"I'll remember that for next time." He said as he stopped by her front door.

"How long are you here for?" she asked softly, coming to stand next to him.

"Four days."

"Then we'll do this again, yeah? Do some more catching up."

"Sure." Tommy replied, and he bent down to give her a soft peck on the cheek.

But somehow his lips ended up meeting hers instead, grazing over them for a second. When he drew away Kat was looking up at him frozen, her eyes wide and surprised; her lips parted slightly. And the next thing Tommy knew, all rational thought left his head. Bringing his arms up he grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him, making her flush against him. His lips crashed on top of hers hungrily whilst she let out a surprised 'mmphf!'.

Tommy then regained hold of his senses – wherever they'd left to – and pushed Kat back away from him. Mumbling a quick "Sorry." he took of out her door, not looking back.

In sing-song voiceDun, dun, Duh! Reviews would be good… I'd lve to know what people think of what's happening so far…


End file.
